Every Breath You Take
by hollaBEE
Summary: AU. Santana and Brittany on a fixed marriage. Bad summary just give it a chance! Fluff and smut for future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Every Breath You Take**

**Chapter 1**

Santana Lopez, one of the most eligible bachelorette of New York. Being a daughter of one of the richest man, she always gets whatever she wants. At the age of 17 she comes out of her parents which they accepted openly. They said that she can be whatever she wants as long as when the right time comes, she'll have to run their company or what she calls her 'father's empire'. Now that she's 24 and famous, every woman that knows her insanely wishes to have a taste of Lopez charm while every guy knows not to mess up with her for they don't want to meet her alter ego which she calls her 'Snixx'. As Santana enters adulthood she learned that being rich and famous has its downside. People can use her for their own advantages to climb to the top, that is why she build up her own wall from those hideous people.

_Incoming Suckerman: Hey babe. You're up for tonight? Some thanksgiving party at my crib. Hot girls are on me. :)_

Santana rolls her eyes after reading the message. Puckerman. Noah Puckerman. Her friend, no scratch that, her only friend since she was a child. Puckerman's are their family friend, their parents met sometime on their college life and been friends since then.

She hits the reply button while she gets up from bed and put on her robe.

_To Suckerman: I told you to stop calling me babe. I'm coming, better make sure that party is worth coming to._

She smirks because she just love how to downgrade her best friend. Putting back her phone at the bedside she notices a note.

_Hey Santana. Sorry but I got to go. You know work stuff. It was an incredible night babe. Looking forward to see you soon. Text me okay. 692-1137. I'm Cassie by the way._

She crumples the notes instantly and throws in the trash. It was a relief that she don't need to throw some woman she slept with out of her apartment. She hates it every time she gets it on with a woman who thinks that because she slept with them she's in love with them. Almost all the girl she slept with, is she didn't know exactly their name.

Before hoping on the shower she checks her time, 03:30pm. She thought she have more time before she meet up with her parents.

/

Another eligible bachelorette in the same city, Brittany Susan Pierce, a very charming and sweet woman who is also a daughter of one of the richest businessman in town. She is everyone's friend because of kindness. Her father always tells her that she is a nice girl who always sees the good in people which is very hard to some. She hates being famous because like a celebrity she can't have a private life. When she was young she had always consider herself s bicorn. She loves who ever she wants it doesn't matter who you are. Her parents accepted it because she has always been a good daughter to them.

"Hey baby. Wakey-wakey!" She coos at her girlfriend who is laid besides her groaning in displeasure.

"Babe, come on. I need some sleep." The woman groans again as she cover her head with a pillow to protect herself from the bubbly blonde.

"Tash come on. We have to meet my parents this noon. You know they hate it when we show up late." Brittany pouts at her.

Natasha Haze, Brittany's girlfriend since high school. Her first love and she hopes that she will also be the last and they will end up together. Their five years relationship is what makes Brittany happy ever since they become together. Even though her parents were very against of her girlfriend they accept their relationship defeated. If it makes Brittany happy her parents will give it to her.

"They hate me Brittany you know that. Why don't you just meet them without me they'll be ecstatic I bet"

"They don't hate you." Brittany murmurs.

"I'll let you sleep then. Meet me at my apartment after lunch okay? I'll them you said hi, yeah?" She beams but answered back with a groan.

She giggles at her girlfriend kissing her at the crook of her neck before shuffling into the bathroom getting ready to meet her parents.

/

"Forty five minutes, unbelievably late. Where have you been Mija?" Maribel Lopez asks her.

"Nice to meet you too, Mami!" She said with sarcasm as she hugs her mom and kisses her on the cheeks.

"I woke up late I'm sorry." She excuses before sitting on the across her mother.

"You woke up late? It's almost dinner for God's sake. Do you even have an idea what sun is Santana?" Her mother said disapprovingly.

"I said I'm sorry, won't happen again I promise." She begs trying to put on her puppy-eyes.

"Stop doing that. You know much I disapprove your lifestyle. If you don't change sooner, I might get that

apartment back and you will be living with us again." She warns.

"What? You cannot do that. I'm fucking twenty four don't treat me like a child!" Santana yells glaring at her mother.

"Then stop acting like one. Why don't you come to your father's office so you can start working for her and for you to learn how to run it?" Maribel glares back at her.

"No." She said firmly.

"Yes. It's time for you to stop wasting your time with that kind of lifestyle. And start doing productive stuff." Her mother said with a tone of finality.

"Ugh! You're not gonna let me go if I don't agree are you?" Santana sigh dejectedly.

"Yes. So, I want to meet you on Monday at your father's office. Dress smartly and come punctually or else we will be seeing each other more often and say goodbye to that apartment." Her mother smiles with victory as she watches her furious daughter walks away from the Lopez mansion.

"Well, that wasn't so hard." Maribel whispers to herself.

/

"Hey Mom! Dad!" Brittany beams as soon as she saw her mother and father at the dining at the Pierce mansion.

"Hello there my princess!" James Pierce, her dad, stand up to meet her daughter and gives her a big hug.

"I missed you Daddy." She greets.

"I missed you too. How are you?" Her dad asks.

"Stop with the questions James. Come and join us darling." Jane Pierce, her mother invites her.

"Hi mommy! I missed you too. You look pretty." She smiles at her mother hugging her and sitting across her.

"I missed you too, darling. Why, thank you!" Jane smiles back lovingly.

"Wait, where is your girlfriend? I thought she will come and join us for lunch?" James questions due to her girlfriends absence.

"We went home late last night, she's still sleeping. I'm sorry." Brittany apologizes hoping her parents will let it go.

"That's a little rude. But that's okay darling. What matter's you're here." Her mother jumps into the conversation.

"Mom." She begs her mom to just drop it.

"What? We are just reaching for her. Seems like she doesn't like us too. So the feeling is mutual." Jane said bluntly.

"I hoped she did come." Her father said while chewing looking at Brittany. "That kid, I want her to see sober, you know. We never see her lately in a state wherein we can talk to her sober." He explains.

"I don't know what you see in her, honestly." Her mom adds.

"She's not here and she's sorry that she can't come. So it's not so nice to talk to her like that is it not?" Brittany asks annoyed with somewhat conspiracy towards her girlfriend.

"I'm sorry darling. Anyway, how's your studio? Those little kid you are talking about." Her mother asks changing the subject.

The lunch went well talking about her activities for the past few months and never touching the subject about her girlfriend. She didn't understand why her parents don't like Natasha so much. She thinks that they just see how she sees her.

"So Brittany, I will be dropping by to your apartment by Monday to restack your grocery." Her mother said with so much concern.

"Mom, you know I can do grocery shopping."

"Well, it's the least I can do. I don't see you often so just let me do it for my baby girl okay?" Jane said pinching her daughter's nose.

"Mom.." she whines. "I better get going. I have some errands to do this afternoon."

She said her goodbyes to her mom and dad before driving back to her apartment.

As soon as she arrives and parks her car her phone rings. She smiles when she sees her girlfriends face flashing. She slides her thumb across the screen to answer it.

"Hey baby!" She beams.

"Hey Brittany. You home already?" Natasha asks.

"Yep. Aren't you coming?" She asks as she unlocks her apartment's door.

"Uhm.. I can't babe. I have to do something at the restaurant this afternoon. But I'll pick you up later before we go to that Puckerman something who'll throw a party at his crib."

"Okay." She said and didn't ask any further because she don't want to annoy her girlfriend for being so clingy and stuff. "Wait. I didn't know any of your friends whose name is Puckerman." She asks curiously.

"Not really my friend, just my friend's friend's friend. You know, they invited us and it's Friday so why not?" Her girlfriend explains.

"Yeah. That's fine. I'll see you then. Bye, babe. I love you." She said smiling hoping to get her girlfriend in a nice mood for the last chance.

"See you then, bye." With that Natasha hangs-up and Brittany was left curious and little bit sad.

/

"I cannot believe it! I will be working on Monday. I'm starting to waste my youth in that four-cornered room." Santana yells exaggeratedly as she walks in her friend's apartment without knocking.

"Oh my god! Where are your manners? Haven't learnt how to knock?" Quinn said shock at her Santana's outburst.

"Whatever. I'm just annoyed that's all. How could my mother kibitz something like that?" She huffs sitting beside her busy friend on the couch.

Quinn Fabray. One of the people who she considers as friend, an ex-girlfriend of Noah Puckerman, but now she and Puck are like best friends as if they did not date each other before.

"You are lucky you have your own office you know instead of some freaking cubicle like mine. And your mom is right you should start working. You are too old to act like that." Quinn says before going back on typing some office papers on her laptop.

"What? You are supposed to be my friend, who will comfort me not agree with my mother." Santana glares at her.

"Well darling, you're not getting any younger. You should stop hanging out with Puck. That boy have no plans." Quinn said without looking at her as she continues typing.

"But you were once in loved with him." Santana mocks disturbing Quinn from what she's doing.

"That was so long ago when brains are not yet invented." She said glaring at Santana. Even though this joke is getting old, Santana always find the right time to rub it in her face.

"Whatever. It's Friday today and you just arrived from work and you're doing that? Come on. Let's go to Puck's, he's throwing a party." Santana said excitingly as if it's anew thing to her.

"No, thank you. I'd rather sit here and watch movie that getting wasted and feeling so horrible the next morning." Quinn said matter-of-factly.

"You-are-such-a-baby Fabray! Come on old lady! Let's get dress and have some fun!" Santana teases standing up and tugging Quinn's hand with her.

"Where are we going?" She asks when she was drag out of her apartment.

"Shopping!" Santana said excitedly.

/

**A/N:**

**Hey everyone! This is my new piece. Since WBIL is nearing the end, I was inspired to start another one. **

**Hope ya' all like it.**

**Comments are very well appreciated.**

**Thank you.**

**xo, Bee.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Oh my god! That's Santana Lopez! Who is that girl beside her?" A girl whispers to another unknown girl.

"Is she her date tonight? Are they dating?" The unknown girl whispers back as Santana and Quinn walks in front of them.

Quinn just smiles at them knowing that it will annoy Santana more.

"Stop with the smiling Quinn. I hate when people gossips about me." Santana said as she sits in front of the built-in bar at Puck's apartment.

The apartment is already crowded and Puck is nowhere to be seen.

"Then you should stop doing things that will make them talk about you." Quinn teases at the same time speaking the truth.

"We are so done with that. Don't want too hear about it." Santana hisses dismissively.

"Where is Puck anyway?" Quinn asks as she scans the crowd.

"He's somewhere getting his mack on." Santana smiling evilly at Quinn.

"Eww Santana." She said with disgust.

"Eww yourself. Not so long ago you are getting your mack on with him." Santana shrugs as she leaves Quinn annoyed.

/

"Babe do you know anyone here?" Brittany asks her girlfriend scanning the crowd looking for someone she knows.

"Huh?" Tash asks her not hearing her question clearly due to the massive noise from the crowd.

"We've been here long enough but I didn't notice anyone we know." She said a little louder.

"Does it matter? Let's make new friends then." Tash said smiling at her a little drunk from a couple shots she had.

"Yeah your right." Brittany mumbles annoyed that she wasn't in the mood to party tonight.

"I'll just go get us some drinks. Wait for me here." Tash said walking away without hearing Brittany's reply.

"Ugh! You're drunk already." Brittany shouted but too late her girlfriend was nowhere to be seen already.

Suffocated. It's what Brittany feels at the moment so she stand up and makes her way to the kitchen straight to the fire exit door. As she stands at the rusted stairs she looks around and thought it was a beautiful sight. It wasn't as beautiful as the same view from her apartment which is overlooking the whole New York City but it is beautiful enough to look at and calm her. She inhales slowly calming herself a little more. She lets herself be lost in the silence for a moment.

/

Santana was walking around holding a glass of tequila mix cocktail while looking for Puck when she unnoticeably made her way to the kitchen. When she scan it and fails to find Puck she walks upstairs but was stopped when she catches something at the corner of her eyes. The fire exit door closes. Curiously she goes back at the bottom of the stairs and made her way to the said door curiously.

When she opens it, she saw the most beautiful woman that her eyes ever laid on. The blonde woman was wrapped around her own arms with eyes closed. Santana smiles momentarily at the sight, composing herself getting ready to flirt with the woman.

"Ehem." She coughs fakely to get the woman's attention.

The blonde woman was shocked at Santana's presence opening her eyes quickly searching for the disturbance. When Santana saw the blonde was back consciously, she saw the most blue-est and beautiful eyes she has ever seen. It was so blue that it reminds her of the ocean and you can get lost by just looking at it.

"Oh. Hey!" The blonde woman said shyly embarrassed not knowing exactly to why she feels embarrass around the brunette.

"I'm Santana and you are?" Santana asks. Now back with her cocky self.

"I'm Brittany." She stutters.

"Why are you here? Not enjoying the party?" Santana asks as she moves and stand beside the blonde looking at the view.

"I just feel suffocated. But I'm going back." Brittany said excusing herself. Somehow, she feels intimidated by the brunette.

"Not so fast blondie," Santana tugs Brittany's hand even before she reach the door and she was move swiftly and wrapped around Santana's other hand.

Brittany was staring back at Santana's eyes. She can feel her hear racing and she doesn't know why. Maybe because she had too much drink.

"I'm sorry but I have to go," Brittany said pushing herself away from Santana and quickly enters the door and start to search for her girlfriend.

"Wait, are you with your friends or what?" Santana asks as she follows and hoping the blonde will answer her.

"I'm with.." Brittany was cut when she hears someone screaming her name.

"Brittany?" Natasha shouts as she enters the kitchen. "Oh hey babe. Where have you been, Jess and her girlfriend are already here. Come on."

"My girlfriend.." She finishes looking at Santana who is now shock and feels a pain in her heart. It was insanely unbelievable because Santana feels jealous towards the girl she just met. And she never experienced jealousy before.

With a blink of an eye, Brittany and her girlfriend banished in front of Santana.

The party goes by weirdly for Santana as she went back sitting in the bar staring at nothing. Her mind was occupied by some mysterious blonde. With a two shot of tequila she made her way to the dance floor hoping to see the blonde again.

As Santana made her search at the dance floor, her eyes catch something. Brittany and her girlfriend were dancing graciously or seductively. Either of the two Santana thinks. She watches Brittany sway as her girlfriend rubs her body with her and she was momentarily disgusted at the view.

Minutes had past she saw the couple making their way to the built in bar. She follows them with her eyes then suddenly she feels excited as she saw Brittany was being left by her girlfriend.

She made her way to the bar as if it was unintentionally.

"Oh hey. You again." She flirts smiling at Brittany.

"Hey." Brittany said avoiding Santana's gaze. Somehow she can still remember how her heart beats fast moment ago when the brunette was around her. The same exact thing was happening again. It was weird.

"Another shot?" Santana asks raising her shot glass.

"No, thanks. I had too much." Brittany answers politely.

"I see that your girlfriend has a habit of leaving you huh?" She smirks at Brittany moving closer to her and whispers something in her ear. "How about you and me leave that girlfriend of yours and let's have our own party at my apartment?"

Brittany was caught off guard. She stiffen in a moment then out of nowhere she pushes Santana away from her with so much force then suddenly splashes her drink at Santana's chest.

"Fuck!" Santana curses angrily. "What the hell blondie?"

"Excuse me but you were out of line. I am not that kind of girl you're thinking. You are being rude and you deserve that," She said without breathing and hopping out the bar stool leaving the shock brunette.

Few minutes later Quinn was shock at the state of Santana, she's awfully messed-up.

"Oh god. What happen to you?" Quinn asks as she gestures the bartender to give her a towel.

"Are you okay?" she asks again wiping the mess around her friend's body.

"What the hell dude? What happen to you? Who did this?" Puck asks popping somewhere.

"I saw her at this state. Oh god San you okay?" Quinn answers for her.

"Let's get her home." Puck said helping Quinn as they lead Santana out of the apartment to her car.

/

"Seriously San aren't you going to tell me who did that to you the other night?" Puck asks still curious because Santana never said a word about the incident. She acts as if it didn't happen.

But in her mind, all she was thinking is how to get back on the blonde. She promises herself that when fate give her a chance she'll make sure that she'll be in spread in Santana's bed and she'll regret that she had done that to her.

"Forget it Puck. Instead, just tell me why I saw you and Quinn together at the diner near her apartment yesterday? She changes the subject and mocks her friend with her question.

"Uhmm.." Puck stutters. "I gotta go. My dad want to see me today." He quickly grab her leather jacket that where hang on the couch's arm and stand up walking out the door.

"Seriously?! You have to tell me." Santana shouts loud knowing Puck can still hear here.

/

**A/N**:

**Reviews? Thanks.**

**xo, Bee**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Monday. The worst day of Santana's life as she believed it was. Walking on the hallway to her father's office, everyone is giving her the looks and whispering about her presence. She glares at them before entering.

"Good morning papi." Santana greets her father who is on the phone talking to god-knows-who.

She seats in the chair in front of her father's table, and plays with her phone while waiting for her father.

"Good Morning Santana. It's nice to see you around here." Manuel Lopez said please with her daughter's appearance.

"It's about time." Santana said with sarcasm.

Her father rolls his eyes at her daughter's sarcasm then reach for the phone pressing some button before speaking. "Send over Clarisse, Santana is already here."

"What will I do here?" Santana asks still annoyed.

Before her father could answer there was a knock on the door and a blonde woman, most probably with the same age as Santana, and with the same height as hers, comes in.

"Good afternoon Mr. Lopez, Ms. Lopez" she nods in Santana's direction.

"Well Clarisse, I will Santana to you. Let her know everything she needs to do." Manuel Lopez instructed the blonde woman.

"And Santana, she's Clarisse Damson. She will be you assistant. You can go now." Her father said smiling at Santana hoping for her daughter to work hard as him.

"I can show you your office Ma'am." Clarisse tells Santana as she stands up from her chair following the blond girl. She cleverly check outs the blonde's ass and smirk. Knowing Santana Lopez, Clarisse should be afraid of what will happen next.

/

"That is disgusting Santana. You are there to work. Not to sexually harass you assistant." Quinn yells at her in pure disgust.

"It's not harassment. She's willing to throw herself back at me." Santana smirks.

"That is so unethical. What will your father say about that if she happens to know about your dirty secret." Quinn reprimands her the way her mother does.

"It's not a secret. I doubt about that, she's a screamer when I went down on her. I doubt the whole department don't have idea what we've been doing." Santana said mocking Quinn as if she's so proud of what she and her assistant has been doing.

"Uhh! You're impossible." Quinn huffs in defeat and complete annoyance.

"Well, I am Santana Lopez." She brags before she even says more annoying things to Quinn her phone rings, her mother's name flashing at the screen.

"Mami?" she ask curious about the call.

"Oh Santana how are you Mija?" Her mom asks.

"I'm at Quinn's. Your call surprises me, what's up mami?"

"Nothing. Your father and I want to have dinner with you tonight. Please do come." After saying that, her mom hangs up on her.

/

"Babe, are you okay? You've been spacing out lately." Tash notices as her girlfriend is staring at nothing again.

"Nothing. It's just, I'm not feeling well." She shrugs.

"Do you want me to drive you back to your apartment so you can rest well? I'll be leaving for work too."

"Uhmm okay." Brittany mumbles disappointedly. She was hoping her girlfriend will just stay with her and take care of her.

Lately, she had been thinking of that messy night. It was a shock for her to rudely splash a drink to someone even if that someone was so rude to her. The gorgeous brunette with hazelnut eyes have been present in all her dreams every time she sleeps, it's alarmingly weird. Suddenly, her phone rings without checking who the caller is, she answers it.

"Brittany!" Her mom said with excitement.

"Hi mom." She said less enthusiastically.

"What's wrong hun? You sound sad. Troubles in paradise I guess?"

"No mom. I just feel sick." I explain.

"That girl better watch her move. If she ever hurt you, I swear.." Brittany cuts her mom's rants.

"Seriously mommy, what's up?"

"Oh. I and your father just want to have dinner with you tonight. Do you want us to pick you up?" Her mother asks.

"Okay. Sure. I'll just sleep for a while then call me when I need to get ready. Love you mom." Brittany hangs up before drifting into sleep dreaming about a certain brunette again.

/

Before meeting up with her parents, Santana decided to drop on her favourite pastry shop to buy some exquisite cake for her mother. She thinks that it will be great time to beg her mother so that she can go back to her old life and leave her office life.

She smiles triumphantly as she left the shop. But before she can reach her car her attention was caught by a couple entering the nearby diner hand-in-hand. She will never forget that brunette woman who made her discover what jealousy means. She was sure that she saw the brunette woman with another blonde. Excited on the thought that she'll be seeing the blonde once again, she made her way to the diner to secretly glance at the blonde.

She enters the diner and awkwardly scanned the area as if she's looking for an empty booth. To her disappointment she saw the same brunette but she was with another blonde. The couple was disgustingly throwing each other's tongue to one another.

Santana left the diner immediately, thinking that she was deceived by the blonde at the party. In a flash she smirks at herself setting up a plan on how to see the blonde, which had been driving her crazy for days, again.

/

"Hello?" Brittany asks confused on why the hell she's talking to another girl using her girlfriend's mobile phone.

"Who's this?" Voice of a girl asks again.

"I'm Brittany, can I speak to Natasha?" she asks now annoyed.

"Wait a sec," the girl said then Brittany hears shuffling over the phone.

"Babe!" the girl yells, "some girl named Brittany wants to talk to you."

Brittany was in shock of what she heard. Her heart was racing.

"Hey babe!" Natasha stutters whispering on the phone.

"Who is that girl? And why are you whispering?" Brittany demands.

"Just some new staff here in the restaurant. And we are on a meeting that's why I'm whispering." Natasha said coolly but Brittany can still sense the nervousness from the other girl. She suddenly felt hurt from unknown reason.

"Okay.." She whispers defeated. "I just called to let you know that I'll be going to my parent's tonight and will just see each other tomorrow yeah?"

"That's absolutely fine babe," Natasha beams weirdly.

"M'kay better get going bye." She said buy before she even say 'I love you' Natasha already hanged up on her.

/

"Mami! I'm home!" Santana screams as she enters the Lopez Mansion.

"In here!" Her mother shouts back from the pool area.

She walks straight where her mother's voice came from. She saw her mother and father discussing something in front of the prepared lunch.

"Mija! Come site." Her father invited motioning her to sit on the empty chair across them.

"So are you going to tell me that I don't need to work on your empire anymore? That will be the best news for today." She beams full of sarcasm.

"Sarcasm won't get you anywhere Mija," her mother warns her asking her to behave for once.

Santana mumbles and curses in Spanish.

"Stop the mumbling Mija, we have something to discuss with you. And were hoping for you to be open about this," Manuel said with authority.

"It is also a shame to hear about the gossip in your department that you've been harassing your assistant and to take note 'sexually'" Her mother air quotes the term for emphasize.

Disturb at the accusation threw to her, "It is not a harassment if she was willing to give herself to me." She said furious.

"Stop that, I expected you to respect my office. We worry about you that you won't change sooner. You are getting old for God's sake Mija." Her father said looking at her.

"Honey calm down," Maribel grips her husband's arm for him to relax. "…you too." She said looking at Santana.

"There is no easy way to say this," her father mumbles before looking back at Santana again. "Santanita, you know that we love you so much. We just want the best for you. So,"

"So?" Santana asks annoyed and confuse to where this discussion will be going.

"You are to be engaged with the daughter of our most trusty business partner. Before you say anything else, it's just an engagement. From there we will see if you two can handle marriage." Manuel said staring at her daughter worrying what will be her reaction. Of course, just what he and his wife expected.

"Are you crazy? Engagement? Marriage? Me, working at your empire is insanely a thing then that? Are you out of your mind?" Santana yells at her parents in disbelief.

"Calm down Mija," Maribel said reaching for her daughter's hand, "We just want the best for you. We just thought maybe if someone is force to be with you, you'll change and realize that everything in your life right now is a complete mess."

/

"How are you darling?" Jane Pierce asks her daughter ",you look awful".

Brittany starts to tear-up. She knows that Natasha already explained to her but she still feels unsafe of the discovery and the way she became cold to her.

"It just Tash mommy. Misunderstanding." She mumbles sadly hugging her mother tightly.

"Oh darling, what you need is a break from her don't you think?" Her mother offers.

"I guess we just need some space. Maybe I'm suffocation her with our relationship. It's my fault for being a clingy girlfriend lately." Brittany defends her girlfriend.

"Then stay here so you won't feel alone in your apartment." Jane hugs her daughter before she motions her to follow her at the family room.

Brittany saw her father with a glass of alcohol she thinks by the color. She confusedly made her way to her father to hug her. Her father is somewhat in a deep thought, because he never drinks alcohol at home. He only drinks when he has something huge to decide on.

"Princess! It's nice to see you again." Her father beams at her.

"How are you daddy?" She asks instead of looking at her father, she looks straight to the glass of alcohol letting him know that she's asking what's bothering him.

"Ahh. You know just to calm my senses, work stuff." James Pierce explains to her daughter.

"You have to tell her James," Her wife jumps in the conversation looking so sad between her daughter and husband.

"What's the matter daddy?" Brittany asks worriedly.

"We have something to discuss with you Princess, I hope you understand everything we'll tell you." James said hopefully.

"M'kay," She said following her father on the couch and sitting next to him.

Before starting James reaches for her daughter's arm.

"Princess, we love you so much you know that right?" Brittany nodded "Our company is nearing bankruptcy.." it was a shock for Brittany.. "and to save the company, one of the most trusty business partner of our family offers engagement for their daughter in exchange to helping us." James Pierce is now tearing up seeing her daughter in pain.

"But how 'bout Tash daddy? I love her…" Brittany said now tears are streaming from her eyes.

"Baby remember how I said that 'bout of you need space from your relationship? You are hurting.." Her mother explains.

"And it is just and engagement, the Lopez family said that if both of you didn't work we will call off the wedding." Her father explains as if it will lessen the problem.

"Fine. I will do it." Brittany said with finality which shocked her parents.

"Are you sure honey?" Jane asks her daughter.

"Yes. I will help you with the company." She said hugging her father still hurt but with determination.

/

**A/N:**

**More reviews? Thanks :)**

**xo, bee.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"Engagement? Are you kidding?" Puck asks in disbelief stopping himself from laughing at the the annoyed Latina.

"It's not funny Puck." Santana glares at her.

"Chill man! It's just, you getting married? Just insane!" Her friend said with disbelief.

"Unfortunately, I have insane parents who came up on some insane idea."

"Did you meet her? Your wife to be?" Puck smirks at her ",I bet she's hot enough for your own pleasure. She's a daughter of the most respected businessman here after all."

"I'll be meeting her tomorrow night. But the idea is still not welcome." Santana said before making her way to the built-in bar in her apartment and mix herself some drinks to relax.

"Cheers Mrs. Lopez." Puck tease then grunts in pain when a spoon hit her head. "Hey! That hurts."

"Then stop with the teasing." Santana glares at her.

/

"Remember to dress appropriately and behave well even just this time." Maribel Lopez reminds her daughter anxiously.

"Mami! It's the fifth time you called just to tell me that. I know. and I'll try." Santana rolls her eyes at her paranoid mother.

"The Pierces are very good friend. I just want everything to be perfect. It's the first time you'll meet your future wife after all." Her mother said whole-heartedly.

"Fiancé," she corrected her mother. After all she's expecting that she will not like whoever she'll meet. She's not yet ready to be tied up.

"And be punctual Mija." With that they said their goodbyes and hangs up.

/

"I'm sure that the Lopez heiress is a real sweet heart. You'll like her." Brittany's mom beams at her excitedly as they make their way to meet up with Lopez family with a limousine.

"Have you met her before?" The blonde wonders.

"Uhmm.. No," her mother said a little off at the fact that she never met the young Lopez, "but I'm sure she is a good woman knowing her mother and father."

"Well I hope so, because if she is like those heiresses who are self-centred I wonder how we can like each other." She mumbles nervously.

Brittany can't hide the feeling of being nervous. She is about to meet her future fiancée for god's sake. She wonders how she looks like or what she is. Her mind wonders suddenly to a certain rude Latina that have been occupying her mind for some unknown reason. She grunts at the thought if her future fiancée is someone like her.

"Where here!" Jane Pierce said excitedly.

"I thought we are going to meet them on a restaurant?" Brittany asks as she scans her surroundings. It is no doubt that this place is owned by a multimillionaire businessman.

"Last minute change of plans, darling. They thought that it would be great if this meet-up will be just us. It is more intimate." Her mother shrugs as she exits the car and waits for her daughter to follow.

The blonde exhales heavily. 'This is it.' She mumbles to herself. As she enters the mansion she is welcomed by a several portraits of a young Latina. She is amused of its beauty. One of the portraits was a young Latina playing on a playground and the other one was a young Latina that she guessed was capture in Paris because of the Eiffel Tower. She looks at each portrait carefully, suddenly feeling odd at the look of the young Latina. She wonders if she saw her already on some party that she attended with her parents. She smiles feeling that the young Latina really seems like a good person.

"Beautiful right?" Maribel Lopez interrupted Brittany's thought and smiles at her when the blonde meet her eyes, "My husband is very fond of those, he never moved on the fact that her daughter is not a child anymore, he doesn't want to remove that." She shrugs.

"They are beautiful." Brittany smiles in agreement.

"Brittany right?," Mrs. Lopez confirms as Brittany nods, "dinner is almost ready shall we?" She gestures her to follow.

When Brittany and Mrs. Lopez reached the dining area, she was welcomed by whom she guess Mr. Lopez.

"Good evening Mr. Lopez" Brittany greets with full respect extending her hands to shake it. But then, she was shocked when Mr. Lopez does the different thing, instead she hugs her.

"Oh Mija. You are such a beautiful lady, I guess you don't remember me anymore. I met you when you were just this cute little girl." Manuel Lopez chuckles, "And stop with the Mr. Lopez, call me Manuel or better yet, Papi." He smiles widely while Brittany blushes at him.

"Darling, stop scaring her." Maribel chuckles, "Settle down dinner is served. Just excuse me for a moment. My daughter has some serious problem with punctuality" She jokes as she dials her phone when suddenly a scream disturb their attention.

"I'm home!" Santana yells from the entrance.

"You're late and sit down." Manuel instructs her with displeasure.

Santana scans the table eyeing Mr. and Mrs. Pierce. She suddenly stop as she notice that her seat was occupied by a certain blonde who is looking at the other side instead of the entrance.

She walks suddenly feeling nervous as everyone is looking at her except the blonde woman. She makes her way to the next empty seat beside the blonde.

She was horrified when she saw who is seated beside her.

"You?" Santana and Brittany said a little louder at the same time as their parents where alarm at their reactions.

"You know each other?" Maribel and Jane ask at the same time surprisingly.

"Luckily, yes", "Unfortunately, yes" The two young women said. You can guess which is said by whom.

Santana grins at Brittany wickedly.

"It's a good thing you meet each other already." Mr. Pierce said smiling.

"Where did the two of you met?" Mr. Lopez asks curiously.

"Just some party…" Santana said but was cut when Brittany talk a little louder glaring at the Latina.

"One of the parties we attended Dad. You know those formal parties where you drag me to?" Brittany said nervously.

Both couples seem to understand Brittany's explanation. The dinner went well as the older Lopezes and Pierces talks about business related stuff in between. While the younger blonde and brunette were nervously eating, still shock at their situation.

After the desserts were served, Brittany stands up out of nowhere.

"Uhm mommy, daddy. Mr. and Mrs. Lopez" she nods at them as she catches their attention, "can I have a minute with Santana?" Embarrassingly, she asked.

They all nod surprised with Brittany's outburst. She looks at Santana as if she's asking to lead the way where they can talk privately.

Santana nods nervously.

"We'll have this secret talk at the pool," she smiles creepily as she stands up and gesture Brittany to follow her.

/

"So? What do you want to talk with me privately?" Santana asks arrogantly as she lays at one of the poolside chairs.

"Did you know all about this?" Brittany suspects.

"Hey! Hey! Don't shout out me." Santana said annoyed, "You are at my house Ms. Pierce"

"Oh. I'm sorry." Brittany suddenly tames a little embarrass at her behaviour. "Did you know about this?" She asks in a low voice and sit defeated at the poolside chair beside the Latina.

"Maybe fate brought you and me here. I didn't have any idea who the hell is Ms. Pierce before I saw you sitting at my usual seat." She shrugs.

They fall into a comfortable silence that seems like hours have passed. They are both calculating what to say to each other.

"I'm sorry," Brittany speaks again in low voice that seems like a whisper but loud enough for Santana to hear.

"I get it, you are mad that you didn't expect that it's me who they arranged for you to be your fiancée huh?" She asks.

"It can be, but first, I'm sorry for throwing you a drink at the party. I didn't mean it, I was just shocked.." Brittany stops as she doesn't know what else to say.

"Yeah right, I'm still mad at you. That's very rude of you Ms. Pierce." Santana mocks.

"That's why I'm sorry. It is really rude, but you too were rude that something force me to that. Still, I'm sorry." Brittany said.

"You really ruined my dress." The brunette said in a serious tone but she knew she was just teasing the blonde for her to feel worse.

"Really?" Brittany gasps, "I promise you to buy another you another dress, I'm really sorry."

"No need to buy me another dress, I will think of other way for you to repay me" She smiles triumphantly that the blonde falls to her act.

"Ohh." She said confusedly.

"Since you are my fiancée to be, it is just right that I have to know you a little more. Meet me at Crowne Plaza Hotel at Times Square 7pm tomorrow." Santana said dismissively as she stands up and make her way to re-enter the house.

"Wait." The blonde stops her and she momentarily stop at her track, "I didn't agreed to the arrangement yet," She whispers which causes the Latina to drop her wicked smile that is plastered on her face thinking that her evil plan will work.

"What?" The brunette asks for confirmation.

"You know that I have a girlfriend and I just go here with my parents to please them." She said nervously as she doesn't know how the Latina will react. Even though she already agreed to her parents, she hopes that the Latina will understand.

"I'm sorry." She said and hurriedly pass-by Santana going back inside the house.

/

**A/N:**

**Another update. I just love this story and the things that will happen sooner.**

**I hope you like it too as much as I do.**

**In this piece of mine I would like to interact with my readers so for the first two reviewer;**

**_Amazon Bard: I hope Santana didn't disappoint you with her reaction._**

**_Clashermickey: The revenge/naughty plan will be on the next chapter just wait and see._**

**Anyway, comments in this chapter?**

**Xo, Bee.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

It has been a week since the dinner at the Lopez Mansion. Brittany thought that since she already said her apologise to the young Latina, she'll be able to erase her from her thoughts. But unexpectedly it was the opposite that is happening. The Latina barely leaves her mind. Her arrogant behaviour which she do not know if it is because it's annoying or funny in some weird way, her brown eyes that sparkles amazingly but she can say that by just looking at those pair there is something she is hiding, her cute nose, how she blushes because of embarrassment or nervousness and those lips, that are so kissable. After the thought about those kissable lips, Brittany shakes her head because her mind is getting sillier and sillier. She never thought that she stared at the Latina too much that she memorized all those feature.

A knock on her apartment door is what pulled her from the silly thoughts about the Latina.

"Hey babe!" She said opening the door excitedly without checking who it was. Her smile fades when she saw her mom standing in the doorway.

She had been waiting for Natasha all morning and it makes her sad that she never got any replies from the many messages she sent. She thought that her girlfriend will surprise her though.

"I'm sorry to disappoint you young lady that it's your mom who is visiting you." Jane Pierce said somehow disappointed at her daughter's reaction.

"No mommy. I'm really glad you came. It's just that Natasha hasn't answered my messages since last night." Brittany pouted stepping aside to let her mom enter.

"Oh, darling! What did I say about giving spaces huh?" Her mother asks as she gives her a bear hug.

"I know but I miss her so much. She had been busy these past few days. Something about work I guess."

"Anyway, did Santana called you already?" Her mother asks changing the subject. She think that it is unfair how her mom doesn't want to talk about her girlfriend but likes to talk about someone she and I didn't know.

"No. Guess she's busy," The young blonde shrugs.

"Well, maybe. Isn't she a nice woman?" Her mother asks smiling with sparkling eyes.

"I don't know mommy, we just met you know." Brittany huffs.

"It is surprising that you two remember each other from the parties we have attended." Jane wonders.

"Unbelievable, right?" Brittany said with sarcasm. "Anything you wanna eat or drink mommy?" She asks as she is not comfortable talking about the Latina.

/

"I thought you were engaged or something," Quinn asks Santana.

"I never told you that. How did you know?" Santana smirks as she knows how her blonde friend knew. "Did it happen to be that, a certain annoying and filthy guy with a hideous Mohawk told you?"

It was understatement how shock is Quinn. She's the one who slipped after all.

"I knew it. You and Puck are secretly seeing each other behind my back." Santana said as she stand up from her messy bed and put on her robe.

"Whatever. I just happen to know. Was that your fiancée?" Quinn continues her interrogation.

"Huh?" It is now Santana's turn to be surprise.

"That girl who opened the door for me and nakedly storm out of your apartment?" She smirks. "Bet you did not gave her the best orgasm of her life that's why she's ditching you." Quinn teases.

"We'll Little Miss Blondie did not agreed on the proposal made by our crazy parents. It's unfair how she have I choice while I don't. And that girl who I don't have fucking idea what her name is, just had the best orgasm of her life, so you know." Santana proudly said as she pours herself some coffee.

"Ugh! You are really disgusting." Quinn said as she hops on the stool gesturing Santana to give her a cup too.

"So, you and Puck huh?" Santana said raising her perfectly shaped eyebrow at Quinn.

But before Quinn can even defend herself they were interrupted by a ringing phone.

"Hello?" Santana said annoyed.

"Is that how you answer your phone Santanita?" Maribel Lopez criticizes.

"Mami! In what do I owe the pleasure of you calling me in this ungodly hour?" Santana said with the language that she always use. Sarcasm.

"Ungodly hour? It's almost lunch time _dios mio!_ And how come you are still there and not working in the office?" Her mother almost yells over the phone.

"I asked for a leave." She said nonchalantly.

"A leave? You just started last week and you asked for a leave already? Are you insane?!" Her mother is now yelling at her that Santana almost dropped the phone from loudness.

"No. But I am the daughter's owner of that fucking company. So why can't I?" Santana said annoyed.

"Watch your language young lady. I am so mad at you right now. You go change in some acceptable clothes then meet me at your favourite restaurant in an hour." Her mother instructed her still mad at Santana's behaviour.

"Breadstix? I thought you're mad at me? Why are we going to have lunch at my favourite restaurant?" Santana asked as if her mother is insane. "Well, I'll be there. I knew it! You still love me despite"

"Just do what I said. And don't be late!" Maribel said before hanging up.

Santana smiles at her mother's weirdness.

/

"Hello?" Brittany answers her mobile phone surprise that the caller's number is not registered on her phone.

"Hello Brittany, its Maribel. Maribel Lopez."

"Oh Mrs. Lopez! How are you?"

"I'm mad that you forget how to call me." Maribel teases.

"I'm sorry. Maribel how are you?"

"I'm fine mija. It's just that, I can't contact my daughter, Santana, so I can have company for lunch. So, I remember to call you and ask you if you have the time to meet me for lunch. You know, I also want to know you better since you are going to be a part of the family in no time." Mrs. Lopez explains.

"Of course, Mrs- I mean Maribel. Where will I meet you?" Brittany asks nervously as she is about to meet Mrs. Lopez again, who doesn't have any idea that she already made it clear to Santana about the wedding and stuff.

Maribel explains where and when to meet her so Brittany jumps from her seat and change into presentable clothes quickly. What she didn't know is that Maribel is already smiling cleverly at her plans.

/

**A/N:**

**Another update. Ikr, I'm seriously crazy about this story. **

**So what can you say?**

* * *

**As for those who left a comment/review:**

**_Guest: I have insane idea how will Santana breaks the news about Britts girl friend just wait and see._**

**_chev17j: I'm happy that you find it cool. *winks_**

**xo, Bee.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 **

Santana is now sitting at her favorite restaurant waiting for her mother impatiently. It has been past an hour since she arrived at Breadstixx. She also made a couple of calls to her mother and got a 'Just wait for me.' for reply.

One of the things that Santana hates is waiting. She is a kind of person who is very impatient and her mother is testing her now. She stands up very annoyed and about to leave.

/

Brittany is walking nervously after she parked her car and on her way on the restaurant. Even though Maribel Lopez intimidates her she is happy that the woman admires her.

As she enters the restaurant she is greeted by a smiling petite brunette.

"Good day Miss, did you have any reservations made?" the attendant asks her.

"Uhm no. But I am meeting Mrs. Maribel Lopez here, and.." She said but was interrupted.

"Oh. There's a table reserved for her. Please follow me I will lead you to your table." the smiling brunette motions her to follow.

As Brittany follows the attendant she feels her phone vibrates and when she was about to answer she bumps on someone. She lifts her gaze to apologize when she was met by an angry brunette cursing in Spanish.

"...you should be looking to where you are going instead of.." the brunette stop rambling with wide eyes when she saw two amazing blue eyes staring at her widely with obvious surprise.

"wh- why are you here?" the young Latina stutters.

"I am about to meet your mother for lunch." She said shyly and a little scared at how mad the Latina was. Even though she doesn't understand Spanish she can still feel how angry she was.

The Latina was about to say something again when her phone vibrated letting her know she received a message, while Santana was checking her phone, Brittany's phone rings again and she answers it quickly when she saw Mrs. Lopez' name blinking.

"uhm hello, Maribel?" Brittany said over the phone while looking at Santana who was now looking at her with narrowed eyebrows annoyed at the message she received.

_Mami: Behave and treat Brittany nicely._

"Brittany darling, I supposed you already saw Santana in there. I will be late for lunch but you two can go on and have your lunch already, no need to wait for me. Let me know if that daughter of mine gives you headache, okay?" Maribel said sweetly almost chuckling.

"Okay. We'll still wait for you to arrive though." She whispers.

"Sure Brittany. Have fun!" she said excitedly then hangs up.

"Well, your mom said she'll be late." Brittany said avoiding Santana's gaze.

"Unbelievable." Santana huffs

"Uhmm. Miss, can I lead you to your table now?" The attendant said looking to Brittany then to Santana.

"Sure." Brittany said smiling nervously.

She walks graciously following the attendant as Santana follows them groaning.

Brittany sits across Santana still avoiding in looking at the two brown eyes that have been occupying her thoughts lately.

"I thought, I'm not going to see you again after you know." Santana mocks while Brittany is being busy looking at the menu where she hides her face.

"Your mother told me you won't make it for lunch that's why she invited me," the young blonde explains.

"I can see that she set us up to meet or something." Santana said now grinning at the idea. She thought that it is her time to annoy the blonde that had been making her mind crazy, lately.

The blonde just stares at her not knowing what to say. She exhales with relief as she saw the waitress walking towards them.

"Are you ready to take your orders?" A red-haired girl with glossy pouty lips asks Brittany then at Santana who she gives a wink.

"Meatball spaghetti and a Dr. Pepper" Brittany said uncomfortable of the energy exchange that is happening with Santana and the waitress.

"How about you hot stuff?" The waitress said as she scribbles Brittany's order in her notepad then looking back at Santana with a flirty look.

"The usual" Santana said as she winks back at the waitress.

The waitress shuffles back to the counter with an annoying grin plastered on her face.

"Do you do that always?" Brittany asks annoyed. She doesn't know why she suddenly feels annoyed at Santana flirting with the waitress.

"Do what?" Santana asks innocently.

"Flirts with waitresses," Brittany rolls her eyes at Santana's obliviousness.

"And you care because?" Santana said with an eyebrow raise at the blonde.

"I don't care who you flirts with but makes me uncomfortable, that's all." She said avoiding Santana's eyes.

Santana chuckles at the blonde who fails to hide her annoyance at the Latina.

"And how did you know I'm flirting back? She just asked what I wanted and I just answered." She challenges.

When Brittany is about to defend herself she caught something from the corner of her eyes. She glances sideways to the window looking outside and was shocked to see her girlfriend, Natasha, walking with another girl. She looks closely and saw them walking with their hands lock with each other both laughing. She follows them with her eyes that are now walking towards a red car which proved her suspicions. It was her girlfriend's car.

Santana saw Brittany's face fall from annoyance to hurt? sadness? She follows the site where the blonde has been looking with narrowed eyes. There she saw the brunette girl that Brittany introduces as her girlfriend from Puck's party and the same girl she followed on one of the diner last time.

Brittany immediately dials on her phone and waits for an answer whoever she was calling.

"Hey Tash." Brittany tries to hide the hurt and mask with a fake excitement. "Where are you?"

"Babe I told you I'm at the restaurant. It's crazy how packed in here. I'll call you back, yeah?" Natasha said then hangs up.

Brittany didn't know what to think or feel in what she saw. She froze not knowing what to do.

"Isn't that your girlfriend?" Santana asks before she even realised how stupid it is to ask when she knows the answer already and regrets when she saw the blonde was about to cry with her glossy eyes.

Brittany just bows her head embarrass, hurt and suddenly angry with her girlfriend. Why did her girlfriend lied to her and she's walking hand-in-hand with another girl. She is embarrassed that other people have to witness it with her. She was about to stand up and leave when a soft hand grabs her.

"Where are you going?" Santana asks not knowing what to do.

Brittany just looks at her with tears flowing freely from her eyes. Without hesitation Santana pulls her into her body and hugs her. That's when Brittany starts to cry even more. Santana just rubs the back of Brittany to soothe her a little. She just discovered that it was the most painful thing to see the blonde cry. Before, she saw other people cry but it doesn't pain her, like when Puck cheated on Quinn, she was there to comfort her blonde friend but didn't have the same effect.

She pulls the blonde back on the booth and allows her to be seated again. She still has her arms wrapped around the blonde girl.

"Maybe it was just a friend or relative, so stop crying please." Santana whispered trying to calm her down.

Hearing that Brittany lifts her head and look into Santana's eyes as if she's finding some proof that maybe it is just a friend or her girlfriend's relative.

"But why did she lie to me when I called her?" Brittany whimpers again.

Not knowing what to say, Santana just shrug and hug the weeping blonde again rubbing her back.

"Do you want to ditch this stupid lunch and grab some desserts instead? I know a place where they served the coolest ice cream here in New York." Santana tries thinking that it might cheer up the blonde in her arms.

When she was a kid, her mom brings her to ice cream parlour to cheer her up when she's sad or when she's having a tantrum. Sure, it was a lot of time when she's having tantrums before.

The blonde looks at her and nods wiping her tears with the back of her hands. Santana smiles at her and unconsciously Brittany calms when she saw those amazing smiles.

"Let's go." Santana said grabbing Brittany's hand as they rush out the restaurant to the parking area.

"How about my car?" Brittany asks as they stop in front of shiny silver BMW Z4.

"Where's your car?" Santana asks and Brittany points the pink convertible Mini Cooper.

"We can get it later." Santana said as she open the car's door for Brittany and usher her in.

Brittany sat silently as Santana drives. She is still figuring out who could that girl be. And why on earth would her girlfriend lie to her. She glances at the Latina and smiles, thankful that someone was there to comfort her. She was not used of such thing. The only person that comforts her was her girlfriend. She didn't make any close friends because Natasha scared them away, thinking they might get Brittany away from her. Santana is a good person after all, she thought. And she is not thinking on telling it to her parents because they will just hate her even more.

They parked in front of a very tall building and Santana goes out immediately and runs toward Brittany's door. She opens it for her and smiles. Brittany smiles and thanks her. She's surprisingly a gentlewoman, Brittany thought again. They climb up to the top floor by the elevator and was welcome with an Ice Cream mascot.

Brittany smiles widely as she was in awe at how colourful and lively the parlour is. She never thought that such place will be place in a high tower. Santana, who is still holding her hands smiles at her and guide them towards the table with two stools facing the outside, from there they can see the whole New York City with the blue sky. It's calming.

"What's your favourite flavour?" Santana break her out of amazement.

"Strawberry," She smiles shyly.

"Should have known," Santana teases, "Come on, you can watch them how they make our orders."

Brittany follows her through the counter. She stands still beside the Latina as she places their orders.

"Look," Santana points at the woman who is preparing their ice creams.

The woman take a scoop of strawberry ice cream then rolled it on a foamy butter. She smiles at Santana and Brittany who is watching her carefully with wide smiles. The woman continues with putting a little sprinkles then roll it again on a plate of cornflakes. After it was covered with cornflakes she dropped it on a boiling pot of oil. Brittany's excitement towards the ice cream was understatement. The cornflakes covered ice cream was dried on a strainer then was place on bowl full of whipped cream drizzled with a little bit of strawberry syrup and finishes with a pair of cherry on the side. The woman gave Santana and Brittany her masterpiece with an unexpected remark of,

"You look good together." As she moves back to make the next order, the young blonde and Latina blushes furiously avoiding each other's eyes.

They both enjoyed their ice creams and surprisingly, each other's company. The conversations was all about their childhood how Santana punched a boy in her class during the kindergarten and how Brittany had her first dance recital at the age of four.

Driving back to Breadstixx they are now laughing at each other's experiences when they were a child. It was an amazing afternoon with the Latina, Brittany thought. Santana parks her car carefully and quickly jump out of the car to open Brittany's door but she was beaten by the blonde when she was already outside before Santana even open it.

"You don't have to do that. It was a nice experience Santana, thank you. I really had fun." Brittany said grinning at the Latina.

Santana walked the blonde back to her car when they were stopped on their tracked as Maribel Lopez and Jane Pierce caught their attention.

"Where did the two of you go?" Jane Pierce fakes an angry tone.

"We uh- we just- uhm.." It's funny how Santana stutters intimidated by Mrs. Pierce.

"We just had an ice cream, mommy." Brittany said rolling her eyes knowing that her mother is just kidding.

"I didn't know someone can intimidate you, Mija." Maribel teases and laughs at her daughter who is now embarrass that she stutters.

/

**A/N:**

**How was it? Engagement party for the next chapter and if I can add up some sweet lady lovin' why not. Just wait and see. :)**

**_Chev17j: Again, thanks for the review. No other comments beside yours though I'm glad that a lot of my readers follows and add it on their alerts._**

**Xo, Bee.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

"Are you accusing me of cheating on you?" Natasha yells at Brittany.

"I am just asking why you had to lie if that girl was just your friend." Brittany said calmly because all the yelling is just giving her a massive headache.

"Fine. I'm sorry. I know I should not have lied and make excuses." Brittany's girlfriend said in a low voice as she approach and reach for her hands. "She's just a friend from the third grade and I accidentally bump into her and we just had a little chat about how our lives had been. I even let her know about you, that I have this hot and loving girlfriend." Natasha explained.

"Okay." Brittany mumbles, "just don't lie to me again. You know I hate that the most."

"Yes, ma'am." Natasha said smiling as she gives her a peck on the lips which made Brittany smile, too.

"So… are we still up with our movie date?" Natasha changes the topic quickly as she know that she is already forgiven.

"Of course, just let me take a quick shower then we'll go." Brittany pulls away from her girlfriends arm giving her a peck on the lips, too.

"Can I join you?" Her girlfriend asks smirking.

"Race you." Brittany laughs at Natasha's attempt as she run upstairs towards the bathroom and Natasha follows her.

/

"So, you and your fiancée are like best friends now?" Quinn teases Santana as they wait for their coffee to be delivered at their table.

"I just comforted her, no big deal." Santana shrugs while playing with her cell phone absentmindedly. "And to tell you for the millionth time, she is not my fiancée. She didn't agree on the arrangement remember?"

"Is she pretty?" Quinn asks while she put out her laptop from her bag and some random pile of papers.

"Who?" Santana narrowed her eyes at her blonde friend then looks around finding the girl Quinn's referring too.

"I'm asking about your fiancée, dumbass." Quinn laughs at her the Latina.

"One more mention about the word fiancée, I'm going all Lima Heights on your sorry ass." Santana warned.

"Whatever." Quinn huffs. "So, your answer?"

"She's hot. I really wonder how good she is in bed." Santana said smirking at Quinn. She knows it's the only way her friend will stop asking about the blonde.

"You are disgusting. No wonder she doesn't want to be your fiancée or whatever." Quinn said in resignation as she continues on working through her office stuffs.

"Whatever you say Fabray. I have to go back to my father's empire now pretending I'm doing something." She said laughing as she gathers her bag and coffee, standing up leaving.

"Just don't bang your assistant this time before your father disowns you." Quinn yells even before Santana steps out of the coffee shop and gives Quinn a finger for an answer.

/

"Miss Lopez," Santana's new assistant calls her attention as she enters her office.

"Yes?" She said lifting her gaze from the computer towards the door.

"Your father is asking for you. He said, he'll meet you in her office in 5 minutes."

"Fine!" She huffs standing with relief that she has something else to do now besides playing computer games.

She walks through the hallways with head up high. The employees immediately bow their head as she passed by. She loves how powerful she feels whenever she walks in front of them.

"Papi!" Santana announces opening the door without even knocking.

She was surprise when she saw her mother and father with Mr. and Mrs. Pierce together with their daughter who is looking at her with those amazing blue eyes.

"Another conspiracy against me again?," She asks with sarcasm as she eyes everyone inside her father's office.

"Sit down Santana." Her father rolls his eyes at her daughter.

"So we are here today to plan yours and Brittany's engagement party." Maribel said happily looking at Brittany then to Santana.

"I thought…" Santana was immediately interrupted by Brittany because the young blonde knew what she's going to say.

"Well, I would like to ask if we can… uhm help?" Brittany asks nervously without taking her eyes off the Latina. "You know, for the preparations."

"Oh darling, Jane and I can handle it. The only thing that the two of you can do is find a pretty dress to wear and maybe do some ring shopping." Maribel said.

"That would be a great idea." Jane Pierce said smiling at Maribel.

"Why don't you start now ladies?" James Pierce said chuckling.

"Are you getting rid of us so you can make more evil plans?" Santana said annoyed.

"Mija just do it." Maribel glares at her daughter. "Brittany, darling why, don't you lead the way?" Maribel asks smiling at Brittany.

"Okay." Brittany mumbles standing up looking at Santana.

They both left the room with silence.

"I thought you did not agree in this arrangement" Santana hisses

"Please, not here. Let's talk about it in some other place." Brittany said softly looking at Santana with pleading eyes.

/

"Can you please explain to me what's happening in here Brittany?" Santana demanded.

"I don't want this arrangement Santana. I only agreed with my parents because it's the only thing that can solve their problem." Brittany said in a very low voice embarrass of her reason.

"You got to be kidding me." Santana huffs. "You, Brittany, have a choice in here while me, the only thing I have to do is agree in this stupid shit of arrangement."

"They said we have to try at least that's why I agreed. It's not like we'll be married or what. I promise that it will be just an engagement, no wedding will happen. I have to do this for my parents." The blonde said.

"So what now? We'll act like we are trying to work this crap?" Santana quirk her eyebrow at the blonde.

"Yes. I promise just until the engagement and after few days we can call off the wedding. It's not like I'm in love with you. Marriage is important to me Santana. Ever since I was a kid I've been dreaming to marry the one I'm in love with. I know you understand because you too, is not in love with me."

The pain in Santana's heart was unexpected. She doesn't know why that statement hurts so much because it was true that she is not in love with Brittany and she don't want to be married this early. She doesn't have feelings towards Brittany right? She asks herself.

"Please Santana. I'll beg if I have to, I will do whatever you want just help me here." Brittany said with pleading eyes.

"You are going to use me?" The Latina whispers in disbelief. In her crazy head, she's confuse why, whenever the blonde look at her like that it is like she can destroy the imaginary wall that she had been building since then. Whenever the blonde smiles at her, she can feel butterflies on her stomach. She even blushes at Brittany's compliments. It was all new and she only knew the blonde lately. She's going mad with the unexplainable emotions she's having.

"It's not like that San.." Brittany was interrupted before she even defends herself.

"Do not call me San." Santana said in a stern voice which shocks the blonde. "I hate nicknames." She continues, "We will act like we are trying just like what you have planned. And in return you have to do whatever I want during the time we are pretending." Santana said in a serious voice. She feels defeated at her decision but she have to work hard building her walls to avoid feeling hurt again. It's unbearable.

"Okay," Brittany agrees a little scared at the Latina's plan. She did not expect for the Latina to accept her offer. She thought they were friends already and she can understand her situation. And a little part of her, is feeling guilty that she have to put the Latina on that situation. She knows that it was selfish of her, but she have to face the consequences of it. "Thank you so much San.. I mean Santana." She said with a sad smile walking forward to the Latina to hug her as gratitude. But as she wraps her arms around the Latina, Santana steps back stopping the blonde.

"We don't have to pretend if it's just the two of us." She said dismissively and turns around to leave the blonde. She needs space from Brittany, from the situation, from everything.

/

"It is fucking unbelievable how she can manipulate everything." Santana said banging the bottle of tequila in the table.

"Seriously Santana, you have to stop drinking. You almost drunk half of that bottle." Quinn said trying to snatch away the bottle from Santana's grip.

"I hate her! I fucking hate her!" the Latina said furiously. After a few seconds, she started crying loosening her tight grip on the bottle and letting Quinn steal it away from her.

"Come here," Quinn hugs Santana to comfort her. She is surprise that her friend is crying over a girl, she never done it. Well, as she thought Santana never cried over something or someone. It was a first. "let's clean you up and let me bring you to bed. You've been drinking too much."

/

Brittany knocks softly waiting for the Latina to open her door. She is definitely nervous on seeing the Latina today after their last conversation. She decided to pick up the Latina since she was not answering her phone. They have to meet her mom and Maribel for the photoshoot for their engagement.

"What on Earth is your problem knocking on my door at-" Santana was shock to see the blonde in front of her door, "Brittany?"

"Hey," Brittany greets smiling shyly looking at Santana then looks away when she realiize that the Latina was only wearing an oversize shirt. She bet that she wasn't wearing anything on the inside when she saw that her nipples where poking through the thin fabric. She blushes at her thoughts.

"What are you doing here?" Santana asks walking back inside her apartment leaving Brittany with the doors open then look for something that can make her look more presentable than what she's wearing.

"I've been calling you since you're not picking your phone I decided to pick you up. My mom and your mom said that we have to do a photo shoot for the-"

"Hey babe aren't you going back to bed?" A tall blonde covered with a blanket snatches Brittany and Santana's attention. "oh, and who are you?" she mocks Brittany.

"uhm- I.. uhm.." Brittany stutters

"Just go back to bedroom, we have to talk for a sec," Santana instructed annoyed at the interruptions. She hates it when her hook-ups are clingy as if they were her girlfriend or what.

"Whatever. Just go back to bed quickly or else you won't have some breakfast in bed." The tall blonde wink at her seductively as she disappears.

"I didn't mean to barge in here. I guess I'll just wait you at the studio. I'm sorry." Brittany quickly get up from her seat and makes her way to the door. She was embarrass and a little annoyed that she has to witness that part of Santana's life.

"Okay." Santana said before closing the door. She has to stop feeling this crazy butterflies on her stomach every time she see the blue-eyed blonde that has been filling her dreams in her sleep.

/

"Mija!" Maribel demanded, who is on rush for the engagement party. She wanted to arrive first before the Pierces and making sure that her daughter will not ditch them.

"I'm coming! Calm down I'm not going to run or something Mami!" Santana said as she steps inside the car and sit beside her mother. "God, it's not like we are late. We are far from that." She huffs.

"Is that tequila, I smell on you?" Her mother smells her again with disgusted face. "I swear to God Santana if you'll ruin this party. I will take away everything from you."

"Will you calm down Mami? Why do you think of me that way?" Santana said annoyed massaging her temple. Her mother's voice blaring into her ears as she fills diziness from drinking tequila before qoing to party was really not a good combination.

"Just behave properly." Maribel said now looking at Santana with soft eyes. "I'm happy you agreed on this, I know Brittany will be good for you."

Santana can only nod at her mother's sentiments.

/

Maribel and Santana enters the party with their heads up high as if letting everyone who is in power at the place. Santana wearing a red dress that shows her amazing curves matching a red pumps. She looks sizzling.

"I'll just look for Puck and give him a word," Santana said to her mother as she quickly leave her side.

She scans the crowd, it was the same famous and rich people she had been seeing everytime she attends extravagant parties with her parents before. The place was beautiful it was well-planned. It is perfect, Santana thought.

"Santana!" Puck shouts to catch the Latina's attention.

"I know, I look hot. No need to mention it," Santana smirks as she saw Puck almost drop her jaw by looking at her.

"Your fiancée is a lucky bitch." Pucks said as she bumps her shoulder against Santana's. "Isn't that your fiancée" Puck points out the gorgeous blonde wearing a short navy blue dress at the entrance. Santana's jaw definitely drops at sight of her favorite blonde, lately.

"Hey! Stop with the oogling, that woman is mine." Santana pounced softly on Puck's head.

"Fine! Fine! You too, is a lucky bitch huh?" He teases.

/

"Santana.." Brittany whispers.

"Hmm?" The Latina answers back without looking at the blonde who is seating nervously beside her for the past couple of hour, as she plays with her glass of wine.

"People are starting to leave, I guess this party is about to end already, right?" She asks hopeful because she is starting to get uncomfortable of all the stares or admiration at the newly announced couple.

"Maybe," Santana shrugs.

"Did I do something wrong?" She asks still confuse on how the Latina is behaving.

"Did you?" Santana said finally looking at the pair of deep blue orbs.

"Huh?" Brittany asks lost at gaze of the Latina.

"Whatever. Let's leave already." Santana stands up and makes her way outside while Brittany timidly follows her.

"Mija! Brittany!" Maribel Lopez stops the couple on their way out. "I want you to have this." The older Latina reaches for Santana's hand and drop a pair of keys.

"What's this for?" Santana asks.

"Your new apartment." Maribel beams, "Since you two are already engage, you should start living with each other for you to know each other better."

The couple was dumbfounded at the announcement.

"But.." Brittany tried to excuse herself from the new information.

"No buts Mija," Maribel reaches for Brittany's hand and rubs it with her thumbs softly while looking at her lovingly. "You will be my daughter too, soon. Don't worry about anything we got everything settled. You have your new stuffs there, as you are Santana." She explains.

"Then I guess we can go now," Santana said annoyed.

"Of course, let's find your father so we can all accompany the two of you at your new home." Maribel said as she quickly grabs Brittany's hand to follow her, and unexpectedly she also grabs Santana's hand so she can follow them, too. Santana was surprise at the blondes gesture.

/

"Alright, we will let the two of you settle. We had a long night, I can see tiredness to both of you. Have a good night!" Mr. Lopez said as she signals her wife and the Pierces to leave with him.

"Goodnight darling," Mr. Pierce hugs her daughter and let go as she hugs Santana too, "Goodnight Santana. Please take care of my daughter." He said sweetly then let's go the young Latina and smiles at her sweetly.

The older couple said their goodbyes and finally left the new couple.

"I'm going to bed." Santana said leaving the blonde who is seating on the couch looking at her carefully.

"We only have on bedroom." Brittany said matter-of-factly.

"I know." Santana smirks as she stops on her track and turn her gaze at Brittany.

"Uhmm. I'll just sleep here on the couch." Brittany points at the couch dejectedly. She doesn't know how to act around the Latina. One point she makes her feel like she doesn't exists then at another point she smirks at her like she have these evil plans against her.

"Nope. You will not," The Latina said seriously.

"But I can't sleep beside you. You are like mad at me or something. You've been giving me these scary glares since the party started." Brittany pouts at her. Santana tried her best not to smile at the blonde's adorableness.

"As I remember, someone made the deal that you will do everything that I wanted," Santana shrugs, "that is what I want. So, better sleep beside me." She said before getting back on her track and making her way to their bedroom.

Brittany sighs. She is defeated at this arrangement. She reluctantly stands up and followed the Latina at their bedroom.

She silently enters the bedroom afraid that the Latina is already resting and she might disturb her.

As she opens the door widely she was shock at the sight, Santana was stripping her dress leaving her lace bra and panty. She saw Brittany and she just smirks at the Blonde's reaction.

"I know, I'm hotter than your asshat girlfriend." She mocks before climbing on the bed without even bothering on putting some clothes.

"Are you serious?" Brittany tried to sound annoyed but deep inside she was weirdly turned on at the sight of Santana and the thought of sleeping with her in just underwear. "Would you please put on something? It kinda makes me uncomfortable." She begs.

"I will sleep with this and you have to deal with it." The Latina said sternly. "Just keep your hands to yourself. It will be hard not to be distracted you know." She said smirking before tucking herself with the comforter and closes her eyes.

After taking a quick shower and changing into her new pair of pajamas, she reluctantly lift the comforter on her side of the bed and climb carefully trying not to wake the Latina.

She positions herself looking at the Latina. Even with the lights off she can still see the figure of Santana. She stares at her for a moment and studies her breathing making sure that she was fast asleep.

"I'm sorry that you have to deal with my family's problem." Brittany whispers. "I know you are a good person, I hope I can repay your sacrifices for me." She said tucking the Latina's strands of hair that was spread across her face and gently placing a soft kiss in her forehead. "Goodnight San. Thank you." She said softly while smiling before she closes her eyes and fall into a deep sleep.

/

_"Oh San.." Brittany moans, "faster baby.."_

_"You're so tight babe," Santana whispers at the blonde's ear still enjoying the moans coming from Brittany._

_She thrust harder and faster in and out of the blonde's wet fold. Santana was so turned on at the sight of the blonde in front of her._

_"You are so beautiful Britt.." She moans as she captures Brittany's left nipple before licking it gently then sucking it which makes the blonde beneath her squirm at the sensation._

_"Ugh, uhh.. San so good.. I'm close.." Brittany moans loudly as she was enjoying the attention that the Latina is giving her. The Latina pump harder as she reach the blonde's rough wall which brings her to climax and after few more thrusts it hits her. Brittany was trying to catch her breath as Santana help her ride on her orgasm._

_"I love you baby.." Santana whispers before kissing Brittany passionately. She collapses at the side of the blonde but without resting Brittany rolls on top of her, straddling her while smirking._

_"Your turn," She said as she lick and bite the Latina's neck._

_"oh god Britt.." she moans as Brittany's hand start to roam around her chest. Catching her left breast Brittany starts massaging it and flicking the hard nipple which makes Santana moan a little louder._

_Brittany spread Santana's legs apart using her knees then slowly kissing, licking and sucking her chest then to her stomach. She looks at the squirming Latina while she gently tugs her undies seductively._

_"Stop teasing Britt just fuck me alrea.." Before she even finishes her rants, Brittany already removed her lace panty then licks her throbbing center. "Ughh, harder baby.." Santana moans as she grabs the blonde's hair helping her to go deeper with her playful tongue._

_"Oh baby I'm so close.." Santana moans even louder as Brittany enters her with two digits while her tongue plays with the hard clit. She flick her tongue a little faster as her fingers thrust a little deeper. This brings Santana to edge and makes her scream the blonde's name._

_"Brit.. Fuck.. Briiiiitttt.." She reaches her climax collapsing on bed._

_"San.." She hears Brittany call her._

_"I love you baby.." She said smiling still lost at her after orgasm state._

_"Sann.. wake up.." Brittany said which makes Santana confuse.._

_"Huh?" _

_"Wake up.."_

"What?" The Latina was woken up from her wonderful dream where a pair of blue eyes was staring at her with worried eyes.

"Are you okay?" Brittany asks her as she reaches on Santana's face wiping her sweats.

"Why.. Where.. Oh my god.!" Santana huffs at the realization then letting her body collapse back into bed. Her frustration was understatement..

"It was a dream.." She whispers covering her eyes with her arms hiding herself from the confuse blonde who is still staring at her.

/

**A/N:**

**Merry Christmas everyone. Here's a gift for my dear readers.**

**I was so busy with work that I don't have time to write. That's why I spent my last night of my rest day writing.**

**Shoutouts:**

**cucadellum: Love is really in the air. Hope you enjoyed this new chapter.**

**chev17j: You make me smile every time you drop some love. Thank you. :)**

**Steph: I truly appreciate your idea. Let me see how I can include your idea with my work. Thank you so much. :)**

**clashermickey: A doze of Brittana on Christmas day. Thank you for the love. Keep reading! :)**

**emciegie: Thank you for appreciating my works. It's nice to know that you read this too. :)**

**Have a great holiday everyone!**


End file.
